1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to fishing pole supports in general and more specifically to a fishing pole holder attachable to the round tubular framing members of portable lawn chairs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supports and holders for fishing poles have been used for a long time to relieve the fisherman from the task of holding the pole while he waits for a fish to bite. Many fishermen prefer to fish from docks or beaches where they can use chairs to relax in while they wait. The majority of chairs used for this purpose are portable chairs having exposed round tubular framing members. The present invention is particularly designed as a unique fishing pole holder for use on these tubular folding chairs.
A search was conducted to uncover devices useful for supporting fishing poles on chairs with exposed tubular framing. From the search, past art patents which I considered most relative to my invention were found in the following classes and subclasses:
248/538, 224/922, 297/188, and 43/21.2.
The patents which appear most pertinent to my invention include the following:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,842, was issued to Otto on Nov. 18, 1919 for a resilient wire support for fishing poles.
2. Haislip was granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,842 for a fishing rod support attachable with a "C"-style clamping fixture.
3. On Feb. 6, 1951, Jaycox was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,584 for an adjustable trolling fixture designed to be attached to the gunwale of a boat.
4. Risdon was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,046 on Dec. 31, 1963 for a refreshment container holder attachable to chairs.
5. On Jan. 31, 1978, Seager was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,219 for an extendable fishing rod support device attachable to chairs.
Two of the patents teach devices which are not well suited for attachment to round tubular surfaces. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,842, and 2,540,584 each have rectangular C-clamp bracket attachment fixtures that appear not well suited for clamping against a curved surface. The Jaycox U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,584, is not designed for the quick release of the fishing pole. The pole is held clamped in the pole holder.
The resilient wire support of the Otto U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,842, is designed to aid in supporting a fishing pole with the handle end of the pole abutted against the deck of a boat. The wire material appears as if it would not adequately support a fishing pole without the pole resting on another surface. Also, the Otto rod supporting device appears as if it snaps onto the rod in an area where it may interfere with the line being payed out by the drag system of the reel when pulled by a large fish.
The Seager patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,219, shows a complicated fishing rod supporting apparatus. The position of the pole is more horizontal than vertical which defeats the purpose of the flexible tip of a fishing rod and would cause more fish to get off the hook.
The Risdon U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,046, shows a holder specifically designed to attach to a chair and hold a beverage container. The container supporting section, sized too large for effectively supporting fishing poles, is designed for holding beverage containers upright to avoid spillage. If the Risdon device was attached to the angled framing member of a portable chair, the container supporting section would then be in a somewhat backward angled position. Not only is this angle opposite the slightly forward angle desired for holding fishing rods, but it would also prove more cumbersome for quick removal from the holder when the fisherman is sitting in the chair. If the cup holding section of the Risdon device was modified to hold a fishing pole, and the device was placed on either a front or rear framing portion of the portable chair, the pole would not fit into the holder. It would hit the overhanging armrest of the chair.
Several of the past art fishing pole holders rely on threaded mechanical device such as nut and bolts to help hold the pole. These devices often require tools for installation and removal. Threaded devices often become loose and require retightening, or become corroded and difficult to adjust.
None of the past art patents provided a fishing pole holder suitable for attachment to the rounded tubular framing members of portable chairs which were as quick and easy to apply as my pole holder. I therefore feel my invention provides benefits and advantages not disclosed or anticipated in the devices or any combination of the devices examined in the past art patents.